vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam preload=Report:Spam/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Bad Piggies * Wiki's URL: http://badpiggies.wikia.com/wiki * Spammer: http://badpiggies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Miguel_Alberto_Lim_Santi * Reason: Adding comments to spam pages, adding more spam to already pages that should be deleted, removing my "Candidate For Deletion" Tags which I was hoping when the Founder or a Admin came back they could remove those pages. * SIGNATURE: no signature as far as I can see. (sorry haven't learned these kind of functions yet to find this yet) ::Cleaned. 19:15, October 17, 2013 (UTC) 3rd edit: I just cleared the first 2 edits to simplify things. All of the spam pages that I know of is at http://badpiggies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_Deletion Excessive Spamming * Wiki's URL: http://fable.wikia.com/ * Spammer: Geetasharma * Reason: Spam articles created for advertising numerous different sites or products. *:I've deleted the spam and blocked the user, but since I've never noticed spam of this magnitude on this wiki in the four years I've been there, I wanted to report it as well in case there is some issue with the spam filter, or in case this user is spamming globally. Thanks. * SIGNATURE: Enodoc(Talk) 15:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. Cleaned up their spam on the French Fable wiki -- RansomTime 17:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://bigbrother.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://bigbrother.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tevoyespera_2.0 * Reason: This user is clearly a sockpuppet of User:Tevoyespera, and has once again spammed the Big Brother Wiki with links to another wiki. * SIGNATURE: Dser (talk) 23:34, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Reverted and blocked, thanks. ~ty 23:46, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Cooking Mix-Up * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jogara2‎‎ * Reason: There's this user whose apparently mixed-up. He has been uploading pictures & video associated with cooking and doesn't realize that he's in the wrong wiki. This is the Game Shows Wiki not the Cooking Wiki. Can you do something about it, please? * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Cleaned. 03:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Gameshows * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Spammers: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.201.179.207 http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.192.220.31 * Reason: While I'm at it, we've had two IPers who have been messing with certain articles by replacing names with nonsense names and networks with wrong networks. They have also tampered with dollar amounts too. * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Cleaned. 03:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Gameshows (Update) * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.192.220.31 * Reason: That crazy IPer is at it again! He or she just tampered with The Chase, Russian Roulette among others. Get rid of him please?! * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Cleaned. 03:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Gameshows (Update) #2 * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.192.220.31 * Reason: I know that thing just got blocked, but I would like for you to remove this nonsense page he/she/it just put up. Please? * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks done. 21:48, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Self-Promotion and Crackpfottery on Physics:Problems and Solutions * Wiki's URL: http://physics.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://physics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kaliambos * Reason: Repeatedly adding nonsenseical spam pages. The Administrators of the site have deserted the site. I have already added the tag on all of his pages, so they now just need to be deleted. I have also reported him here to be blocked. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Dimension10|'Dimension10']] \left(\right. ''Talk'' \cdot \left. \right) 14:57, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Please contact Wikia Staff about this, the user is a regular editor in that wiki. 02:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Spam Blog * Wiki's URL: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_TV_Show_Wiki * Spammer: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Normanuk, http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BrayDallin * Reason: Created spam blogs, no admins online atm * SIGNATURE: 11:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC)